Day Dreaming of Her
by Naley87GG
Summary: Haley and Nathan are best friends. The story will most likely be from nathans POV.
1. A new revelution

Hi, everyone!! I'm Nicole this is my third story that I have written. I just wanted to tell you girls what this story is about. First off, this is a Naley story!! YAY!! Nathan and Haley are best friends, they are in their senior year of high school. Nathan likes Haley but thinks she likes someone else. What they both don't know is that this year, changes is going to happen. Some good and bad changes are in their cards of fate. So I hope you will enjoy my story. The first chapter will be from the narrator(me) POV but then the rest of the chapters will change to Nathan's POV. If there POV's change I will let you girls know. The flash backs will be in _italics_.

Day Dreaming of Her

Nathan was sitting in class listening to his teacher, at least that's what the teacher thought. He was mentally thinking about his best friend Haley James, instead of writing down the notes off the board.

You see, Haley and him have been best friends since they were five years old. When she was sitting on the swings and a boy named Eddy came up to her and pushed her off the swings and made her fall on the ground. She started to cry but that's when Nathan helped her up.

"_Are you okay?" he asked. "No, I want my mommy!! Why do boys have to be so mean? You're a boy, get away from me!" She said to him. "No, I'm a good boy!! I'm not like that Eddy kid." He said to her. "Oh, I'm sorry umm…." He figured she wanted to know his name, "Nathan, Nathan Scott and you are?" he said extending his hand for her to shake, "Oh, I'm Haley, Haley James. It's nice to meet you, i'm five by the way. Are you five?" He nods his head at her and he helps her get up._

The thoughts that Nathan has been having of Haley has been more than just best friends. He can see them married with the whole nine yards, but that's only if she feels the same way.

He was brought back to class by his older brother Luke, "Hey Nate. Snap out of it, class is over." It took him a few seconds to get what his brother was saying, "Thanks man, I just can't get my mind off her."

Start of Flash back

_Back in tenth grade Nathan and Haley were at Haley's house studying at least Haley was but Nathan was having a hard time concentrating on studying. Then Nathan's cell starting to ring the sound of some rap song started to play. "I wish you would get rid of that awful music" Haley tells him. "Nah, it's the greatest music. Except for your voice, I could listen to that all day." Haley just laughs at his remark, "Always a charmer, just answer your damn phone or I will." He shakes his head while opening his phone, "Hello?... Oh hey Luke… Yeah I'll be over shortly…. no I'm just hanging out with Hales."_

_About five minutes later Nathan ends his call with Luke. "Hey Hales, is it okay if I go over to Luke's he needs to talk to me about something that he can't tell me over the phone" He says to Haley. "Yeah, sure. That's cool, I guess I will see you later then." He nods and kisses her forehead before leaving her room._

End of flash back

"Get your mind off who?" both boys turned their heads to see Haley James standing behind them. "Oh, hey hales. Got to go, see ya later Nate." Luke quickly made a run for the door. "Nate, you still haven't answered my question. Who is it?" Nathan looked like a deer caught in the head lights, "Oh just someone I met, at the party Friday night." Haley just sighed knowing she wouldn't get a real answer out of him. "You're lying, I know you. Talk to me." Nathan was about to answer when their teacher walked back into the room. "You kids better get moving class starts in a few minutes." Haley and Nathan both nodded at him and started walking out the class room. "Sorry hales, I'll talk to you tonight. Got to get to Math with Mr.-I like to talk and spit at the students-Perry" Haley laughed, their teacher was like the one from the Disney show "That's So Raven" who would spit on the students when he was talking but he just doesn't know that he does it.

Making her way to the touring center, Haley pulled out her clip board that told her the students she would have for the next hour. While Haley was in the tutoring center, Luke was in Math class with Nate talking about what happened earlier. "So, what did you end up telling her?" Luke asked him. "Oh that I met a girl at the party on Friday, but she knew I was lying." Luke nodded, telling him to continue. "So I was stuck, I didn't know what I would have said had Mr. Grays not walked into the room and told us to get to class." Luke just shacks his head, at his brother stupidity. "I don't know why you can't just tell her how you really feel. I have known hales much longer than you have, you just might be surprised by her response." Luke says. "I just don't want to jeopardize our friendship if she doesn't like me. By the way I met her first, not you!" What they didn't know was that Brooke Davis and Bevin Jones had heard everything they had said.

Brooke Davis is their towns' gossip queen, and it doesn't take her very long to get news around the school fast.

Bevin Jones was Co-gossip queen with Brooke. They were best friends or at least that's what the whole school thought.

By the time school was over the news had just reached Haley.

Haley was at her locker when she heard some girls walk by talking about Nathan and her. All she heard was something about Nathan liking her, but that just doesn't make sense. Sure she does like him, but she doesn't think he feels the same way.

But boy were they both wrong.

This year was going to bring a lot of changes that no one can stop.


	2. The beginning to New year

**Hey girls, thanks so much for all of your reviews!!**

**Chapter 2 will start off in Nathan's POV and then move to Haley's POV and back to Nathan's POV.**

**Okay, on with the story**

Chapter two-The beginning to a new year

Nathan's Room-Nathan's point of view

I might as well put some music on to drown out the sound of my parents yelling at each other. I swear it the same old same fight, my mom's always off on business trips and my dad pressuring me. I hear my dad say, "Deb, you're an awful mother. You don't even know your own son, you would if you hadn't cheated on me with that pancy Lawyer." Then my mom says, "Your calling me an awful mother, you pressured your own son to take drugs last year, do you remember that? Huh, because I do! I cant take anymore of this crap from you, I'm leaving." With that I can hear her pick up her purse and grab her keys and walks out the door. I'm not sure if I will ever see my own mother again.

I go back to my bed and lay down but as I'm doing so, I see the picture of Haley and Me on the night stand. I have my arms around her, and she is giving me a kiss on my cheek. Our friend Peyton had taken the picture with out us knowing one day on the beach. That very day my feelings for her started to grow from just best friends to so much more. I don't even know if she feels the same way towards me, I just hope she does because its starting to hurt not being able to tell her the truth. I think I'm going to have to tell her the truth soon, very soon. What the heck is that, theirs a loud noise down stairs and I think my dad is yelling my name.

"Nathan! Get Down Here!" is exactly what I hear. what does he want now, to yell at me some more for not training enough.

"Coming Dad" I say as I'm making my way down the stars. As I enter the kitchen, I see my dad sitting down on the kitchen counter and boy he didn't look happy. "What dad?" I say to him as if I don't really care. I just don't have time for this. "Your mother just left for good this time, and…." I interrupt him, "And what dad? What are you going to do? I can hear everything you two said. These walls aren't as thick as you think." "If I were you I would change that attitude right now mister. Cause you're the reason she left." I looked at him like he had grown another head, "What? How am I the reason she left? She left because she couldn't handle living in the same house as you. Personally I don't blame her; I can't wait till graduation rolls around and get out of this house this place. I'm going to Haley's, and don't try and stop me."

**Haley's House-in Haley's POV**

Haley's downstairs talking to her parents when the phone starts to ring. Haley's father is the first to get the phone, "James Pizzeria, How may I help you?" Haley just laughs at her father sense of humor. "Um, yeah can I get the Haley special?" Her father shakes his head and says, "Yep, one Haley special coming up!" "Thanks, Mr. James." Mr. James hands the phone to Haley, "Phones for you, it's Nathan." "Thanks, Daddy."

"Hey Nate, What's up?" "Hales, is it all right if I come over?" Haley thought for a few seconds before answering, "Of course you can!" She asked with a grin on her face, she really missed him today. "Thanks, Hales. See you in a few." With a goodbye, she hung up the phone.

About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Haley runs downstairs to get the door thinking that it would be Nathan at the door. "Chris?! What the Hell are you doing here?" That's when Haley sees Nathan approaching behind him, "Yeah, Chris. You better have a good reason for being here? Don't make me hurt you!" Haley lets out a sigh, thinking this is going to be a long night. "Dude, Chris Keller doesn't do threats." Oh gosh he's talking in third person again, why did I ever go out with this loser. Oh I know why, I was trying to make Nate jealous. That sure worked, NOT! Snap out of it Haley, they probably think your nuts. "Were waiting! You know what just get out of my face. I HATE YOU! YOU WERE THE WORST BOYFRIEND, so do me a favor and leave." Wow! Were did that come from. "OKAY, Chris Keller is leaving."

Back to Nathan's point of view

Walking up to her, "Are you okay?" I asked but she just stayed quiet, "Hales, answer me. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" well that seemed to get her attention. Am I flirting with her, maybe she wont think anything of it."What? Oh, I'm fine. I mean, now that you're here." I grin at her and say, "I'm always going to be here for you, I'm your best friend. Now come on lets go inside. I need to talk to you." With that I lead her into her house and up the stairs to her bedroom. "So what on your mind? Does it have to do with what you and Luke were talking about today?" I turn towards her, "Um, actually no it's not about that. I had a fight with my dad tonight." She looks at me like what I said was no big news. "Nate, you always fight with your dad. What was this fight about?" If I hadn't have met Haley, I don't know if I would have turned into the same person I am today. I think I would be more like my dad, and the world doesn't need another Dan Scott. A selfish, spoiled, rotten person who likes to make other peoples lifes miserable.

"Actually this was about my mother leaving again, and then he blamed her leaving on me." It has always been easy for me to open up to Haley, "I don't know if I can live in that house with him. I don't know what to do?" I could feel the tears coming, I had held in so much emotion in the past year. "Nate, its going to be okay. I'm going to help you. I think I have an idea to get you out of the house.

Okay, how do you feel about emancipation?" I just looked at her, I had never thought of that. "I don't know Hales, I would love that but he would never sign the papers." I sighed, and then she said. "Sure, you might be right but isn't worth the try." I just love this girl; she is always looking at the bright side of the problem at hand. "Okay, but maybe we should do some research first?" and she nodded.

Okay girls, that's chapter 2! I hoped you all enjoyed it!!

Don't forget to hit that little button on the bottom of your screen and leave me a review!! Go ahead I dare you too!! Jking, but seriously please do!! I would love it!!


End file.
